(Desde tumblr)
by Arisu-ArtnFics
Summary: Ladybug le dice a Adrien que le ha dicho a Chat Noir que están saliendo... Ladybug bromea sobre como Chat Noir le ha dicho que él está saliendo con su forma civil...


Basado en un post de tumblr que reblogue  
arisu-anonimadelima .tumblr post/148174367679/maysoulrose-i-thought-of-a-cute-addition-to

* * *

 _"Espera"_

-q-que… qué has dicho?!-toda excitada-di-digo… qué…?-con una expresión muy nerviosa  
-y-yo… -traga saliva y aclara su garganta-como no lo vi antes…-se voltea-digo… eso lo explica… la risa… el… todo…  
-qué? Adrien? ¿estás bien? no te entiendo…  
-eres tú…!  
\- es mi… ¿qué?-confundida  
-tú eres…-Marinette empieza a sudar nerviosamente  
 _-Oh no…. no me digas…-_ ella pensó  
-Marinette… Marinette Dunpain-Cheng… ¿verdad?-voltea a mirarla directamente a su cara  
-qué….c-c-cómo…-traga saliva- _él acaba de descubrirlo… pero cómo… al menos… oh nooooo…. no puede ser… o sí? Chat? Ch-Chat is Adrien….!-_ ella pensó y comenzó a tener pánico….  
-lady… Mari….? - _¿qué he hecho? creo…. ella… oh mi… le acabo de decir… ¿cómo he podido ser tan torpe?_

 _*_ ambos están en pánico en silencio por un rato _*_

 _-_ …-respira profundo-creo que, deberíamos hablar al respecto… my lady…  
*Marinette asiente con la cabeza*  
-entonces… supongo que, no estamos saliendo con nuestras identidades el uno con el otro…-nerviosamente. se rasca detrás de su nuca-jeje  
-yeah, supongo, que está bien… jaja… -cubre su cara con su mano derecha  
-sabes…. me alegra que seas tú…-pone una mano en su hombro  
-….-se mueve hacia el otro lado  
-… hey, espera…  
-lo siento…*ladybug sale corriendo de allí*  
-my lady… Mari….

-…¿que vas a hacer "lover boy"?  
-ahhh…. Plagg! no aparezcas así como si nada  
-sabes que siempre estoy contigo, de todas formas, ¿dónde está mi queso?  
-arrrggg, tú y tu queso…. supongo, que por ahora solo me iré a dormir y esperaré a mañana…. - _creo, que ella solo necesita un poco de tiempo, con suerte ella no estará decepcionada como lo parecía al descubrir que era yo -_ pensó y luego suspiro

*donde Marinette*

-arrhhhh…. -acostada en su cama  
-Marinette ¿estás bien? pensé que te gustaba Adrien, y bueno, si él es Chat Noir… no es una buena noticia?  
-no lo creo…-levantando su cabeza-no viste como entro en panico cuando lo descubrió? apuesto a que estaba decepcionado…  
-no digas eso Marinette… no dijo él que estaba feliz que fueras tú?  
-n-no lo creo…. él sólo lo dijo…. porque él normalmente es amable…. tú sabes, él es Adrien Agreste después de todo…-suspira  
-Oh vamos Marinette… por qué no vas a dormir y ves que pasa mañana en el colegio-se acerca a su cachete y le da un pequeño abrazo  
-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…. colegio…. por no razón alguna, no me siento bien…  
-Marinette… sabes, que es mentira, y no es como que él vaya a decir algo…. él va a mantener ambos secretos… bueno, secreto tal como ha estado haciendo bien hasta ahora…. y apuesto que tú eres la única que ha descubierto su identidad y en la otra mano, puedes dejar de pretender y hacer lo que te dije que no es una buena idea de salir falsamente con Chat, cuando es muy arriesgado que él descubra tu secreto…. y bueno, ahora es tarde, debes de ir a dormir, ¿vale? -toca su hombro  
-yeah, tienes razón, Tikki….

*en la mañana siguiente, durante la hora del almuerzo*

-Alya, adelantate, te alcanzo luego  
-esta bien chica, no te demores-se va

-entonces, "dude"…. te veo después…-se va

*el salón está vacío, excepto por Adrien y Marinette*

-así que… -voltea a verla- supongo que quieres hablar, my lady?  
-A-Adrien…. -suspira- yeah, lo siento por dejarte así ayer… y por…  
-estás decepcionada, ¿verdad?  
-dece-decepcionada? no,no,no….. sólo sorprendida…. yeah, eso es todo…. no lo creo….  
-yo tampoco… no lo creo…. somos tan ciegos….  
-Marinette se ríe suave -yeah, tienes razón… lo somos, verdad chaton?  
-yeah, totalmente….

*una pequeña pausa silenciosa*

-…supongo…. que… jaja…. supongo… debería de encontrar a Alya… le prometí que no tardaría…..  
-jaja…. cierto…. Nino me está esperando también… entonces… te veo en patrol, my lady- sonríe  
-por supuesto, chaton-se ríe suave- sabes… no deberíamos….  
-oh es verdad, my lady…. lo sé… pero sólo cuando no hay nadie cerca para escucharlo….-sonríe  
-yeah, está bien-le sonríe de vuelta

*con eso lo dos dejan el salón y se encuentran con sus amigos*

El Fin? :D :D


End file.
